Hey Mister - She's My Sister
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: When Monica West is being harassed at Veronica Woods' bar, Roni intervenes in an unconventional yet effective way. They aren't related, but Regina and Zelena Mills are. Love is blind. Trigger for incest.
1. Chapter 1

Ver(Roni)ca= Regina

(Moni)ca = Zelena

"Here you are." Roni placed the green appletini down on the bar in front of the redhead who had ordered it. Then she turned to make the next order. Why she insisted on working alone, she really had no idea, especially when it got busy.

Oh, wait. She lived upstairs. That was why.

A glass shattered. "Damn it!"

Roni whirled around to see pieces of a broken shot glass and the alcohol it had contained all over a section of the bar. "Don't worry about it." She grabbed a dishrag to tend to the mess. "Did some get on you, too? Do you need some napkins?"

"Probably a good idea," the man answered.

"Alright. I can replace that shot, too, if you'd like. No extra charge."

"No... No, I think I've had enough."

Good call. Roni hated when she was the one that had to suggest it was time for a customer to stop drinking. They usually tended to get defensive and offended. "I'll call you a cab, then?" she offered.

"Nah, I'll just Swyft it."

"Alright." Roni finished cleaning up the mess, carefully disposing of the broken glass before handing the man over a fistful of napkins. "Have a safe trip home."

"Hey!" an irritated man barked. "I placed my order 5 minutes ago!"

"I'm sorry, Jim. Safety first. You know that. I can't be in two places at once. Yours is coming, I promise." Roni drew in a deep breath, counting to 10 in her head. Blowing up on customers was not good for business.

Meanwhile, Jim turned his attentions to the pretty redhead next to him. "How are you doin', sweetheart?"

The woman had her lips on her glass, not realizing she was the one being spoken to, at first.

"Don't ignore me, bitch!"

Thinking the words were directed at her, as her back was turned, Roni snapped, "I'm working on it, Jim! That was completely unnecessary."

"Not you, sweetheart!" Jim responded dismissively.

Finally realizing she was being spoken to, eyes glanced sideways to the man she didn't know. "Me?" she asked, lips still on her glass.

"Oh, don't play dumb. You're just being a bitch. Dressing like that, ignoring those you dressed that way for."

The redhead looked down at her modest outfit. "Excuse me?" What on earth was that man talking about?

Jim grabbed a fistful of her hair. "Without this, you'd look like the filthy whore you are."

She yelped, pushing his arm away, only sacrificing a few strands of hair. She was tempted to throw the rest of her drink in his face, but resisted.

Roni's ears perked. She abandoned the drink she was making to approach the woman Jim was harassing. Some men just couldn't take a damn hint, and some were just plain vile. She knew she had to intervene before it escalated any further than it already had. She tried to communicate her intention through direct eye contact as she casually leaned an arm against the bar, shifting some of her weight onto it. "He bothering you?" she asked sternly.

The redhead's eyes filled with tears, only summoning the strength to nod.

"I didn't do nothin'!" Jim protested.

Roni smiled a fake pleasant smile at him. "I'm sure." Then she looked at the redhead again, shifting so both elbows were on the bar, chin resting in her hands, silently studying her. Then she leaned close enough to whisper into her ear. "If you trust me, look at him and smile."

She stood properly again, turning away to pour herself a fireball shot. She downed it quickly, turning again after, watching to see what the woman would do.

Damn. She actually smiled at Jim. Roni wasn't a particularly religious woman, but all she could think in that moment was, 'Lord, forgive me for what I am about to do.' She approached the bar again, clearing her throat to get the woman's attention.

Blue eyes met brown, confused, but trusting all the same.

Roni fully leaned on the bar this time, reaching a hand out to smooth the hair that had been messed up, then cupped her cheek gently.

Those blue eyes widened with sudden understanding, as she nuzzled her cheek against her hand as a nod of consent.

Roni leaned in quickly, covering the other woman's lips with her own. However, what she had intended to be a chaste peck escalated when the other woman's tongue was suddenly in her mouth. It wasn't unwelcome, and certainly would look more convincing, but she was still surprised.

After a moment, Roni broke away breathlessly to glare daggers at Jim. "Back. Off." She growled.

He raised his hands up placatingly, as if he was in danger of being put under arrest. "Woah! Sorry, Roni. I had no idea she was one of yours. Mad respect."

Roni cocked an eyebrow at him. "I believe it's time for you to leave, Jim." She leaned menacingly close to him, hands now to herself, gripping onto her end of the bar. "I have put up with many things, but you have used up the last of my grace. Get out, and I suggest you find another bar. You are no longer welcome in mine." She stared him down until his sorry ass was no longer in the building.

Roni straightened up, turning away to clean some glasses. "Yeah, you know what..." she began after another moment. She turned again. "Everyone should go. Happy Hour's over. Bar's closed."

Stools screeched against the floor as everyone collectively got up to leave after slamming down the rest of their alcohol as quickly as they could.

Roni caught the red-haired, blue eyed woman's wrist before she could move too far away from the bar. "Not you, honey," she murmured kindly.

She looked confused, yet again, but remained where she was until they were alone, slowly sitting back down on the stool she had been on.

"Are you okay?" Roni had to check in. "That's... Not something I regularly do, just so you know. I hope I didn't cross a line. Sexual harassment isn't on my bucket list..."

"You're fine." She grinned. "I... I'm not usually some weak damsel incapable of standing up for herself. It just came out of nowhere, and I froze. Thank you."

"You evaded the question," Roni pointed out, but had her eyes on the task of wiping down the bar, in case it would make it easier for her to respond without being looked at.

"Well... I'm not drunk, but I'm not entirely sober, either. I lost a tiny bit of hair, so my head hurts a bit in that spot... If anything, it's good inspiration for song lyrics. I've had worse, honestly, but I knew I was being targeted then. I was caught off guard this time."

Roni looked up, both curious and concerned. "Song lyrics?" she went for the lighter option.

"Yes. Not that any will be heard. Monica West: Failed Singer Too Stubborn To Stop." Zelena shook her head, then rubbed her temple. "I thought maybe if Nirvana found great success in Seattle with Kurt Cobain as their singer who always sounded like there were marbles in his mouth... That I could, too. But no."

Roni snorted. "Yeah, he did sort of sound like there were marbles in his mouth," she agreed. That was a good one. "Is that your name? Monica West?"

"Truly is."

"Funny. Roni is short for Veronica. Our names rhyme. My last name is Woods." She made her way to the door to lock it and flip the sign on the door from open to closed, and turn off the lights of the sign on the building. "Don't worry," she stated as she made her way back to the bar. "You're not locked in. You can still leave."

Monica blushed, because she suddenly didn't want to. "Why didn't you kick me out with everyone else?"

"I wanted to make sure you're okay."

Monica stared down at her own feet, unable to look at her for what she was about to say. "Well, I think I'm in hot water, now..."

"Why's that?"

"Because I..." Monica swallowed. "Haven'tbeenkissedinalongtimeabdIlikeditandIwantmore."

Roni laughed softly at the rush of words. It was cute. "I'm flattered." She pushed a hand back through her own hair. "I..." Every way she thought to phrase her next words felt like it would imply things she didn't mean. She spoke carefully, "I have been burned at every level, sometimes because people simply didn't know what they wanted. Think about what you want... What you really want, when you're 100% sober, then let me know. Even if all you want is one night, tonight isn't the night, since we've both been drinking."

Monica's head snapped up, mouth partially open in awe. The sincerity of Roni's words and eyes was startling. "I completely respect that. Can we trade numbers so I can tell you when I know?"

"That's fair." Roni nodded. She pulled out her phone, bringing up a new contacts page. She handed the phone to Monica. "Type yours in, then I'll send a text so you have mine."

Monica took the phone to do as instructed, then handed it back. After seeing Roni make a couple quick taps, she heard her phone make a buzz. She smiled.

"Will you make it home okay?" Roni asked.

"Will you?"

Roni laughed. "I am home. I live upstairs. Not information I freely share, by the way."

"I won't say a word," Monica vowed. "Anyway, I will use Swyft. Was that my cue to leave?"

"The longer you're here without me knowing what you want, the harder it will be for me to not wait until you do. That would end badly. I don't want that happening again, and you seem really sweet, so I don't want it happening to you, either."

Monica felt her heart beginning to race. "I'll go get some sleep, then, and text or call you when - well, whenever I know."

Once Monica was gone, Roni shook her head at herself. "Veronica Woods, what on earth have you gotten yourself into?"


	2. Chapter 2

Monica hemmed and hawed for a while, like a month. She hadn't gone back to Roni's, and the woman hadn't attempted to contact her in that time. Finally, it was time to rip off the bandage. She sent over a simple text: _Call me whenever you have time._

It was an hour after she sent the text that she received the call. "Hey."

"Hey. Been a while."

The grin that spread across Monica's face upon hearing Roni's voice was instantaneous and ridiculous. "Yeah. You told me to think, so I did."

"I assume that means you know what you want?"

"Yes, I do. I want to not make a bunch of promises and end up breaking them. I want to know you more, and have you know me more. I want to share wants. As much as I've been dying to kiss you again, I want it to be right for both of us. I want more than just one night with you. Whether it's just friends with benefits, or a full blown relationship, I want some kind of emotional connection, and I want your input, too. What I want ultimately means nothing if what you want doesn't match up."

"That was a lot more philosophy than I was prepared for," Roni breathed, winded after hearing all that. "If I'm understanding correctly, you want a date to discuss our interests and see if they align?"

"I suppose it would have been easier to just say that..." Monica chewed her lower lip. "Do you think I'm weird now?"

Roni laughed softly. "I happen to like weird." A smile touched her lips. "Business is pretty dead right now. Come to the bar, we can talk in person. I'll kick everyone else out again."

Monica swallowed hard, heart thudding and palms sweating. "Okay. I think I can get there in half an hour."

"I'll be here."

After getting off the phone, Monica hurried to find her prettiest green dress, and emerald ear rings to match. Once dressed, she piled her wavy curls on top of her head in a twisty up-do, letting one tendril hang down alongside her face.

Roni, meanwhile, was wearing a grey tanktop, her R initial necklace, a black leather jacket with rosy floral patterning, and torn jeans. Authentic Roni. She knew all she would have to do is remove the jacket if she wanted to showcase her assets. She did, however, make sure her tables were sparkling clean.

Roni had just finished drying her hands after washing them when she heard the door open, and saw the stunning vision walk in. There was no one to kick out, but she still had to close up the bar. She walked right up to her in order to lock the door, and get the signs switched to closed/off. She smiled, noticing how Monica now towered over her, thanks to heels. Very statuesque. "Pick a table."

Monica made her way to a clearly two-seater circular table that seemed to be positively gleaming. Roni followed, sitting down after her, across from her.

"Well..." Roni couldn't help it. "You are absolutely gorgeous."

"Me?" she asked with a smile, a blush tinting her cheeks yet again. "You somehow got more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

"Again with the flattery." Roni chuckled. She fiddled with one of the cuffs of her jacket, looking down at the table. Again, she wondered how she had gotten herself into this position. She sniffed and looked up at her, catching her piercing blue eyes. "Look, I don't know what I'm doing here. Or why. I've got so much baggage."

"Hey," Monica murmured softly. "I came prepared for everything, but I don't expect anything. I came to talk. Talk to me?"

Roni's eyes were rapidly growing misty. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get this emotional on you right away. I just...well, I'm a mother of bereavement. I just realized today would have been the 5th birthday."

Monica gasped. "Oh no..." She frowned, letting a hand sit palm up on the table in case it was needed.

"While we're on the morbid topic, I'm a widow, twice over. Husband, then wife. I don't have it in me to do that again..."

"I can't get married anyway, so you don't have to worry about that with me," Monica attempted to lighten the mood.

Roni looked at her quizzically, taking her hand to see if there was a ring she had missed. There wasn't. "Why can't you?"

"I'm already married," Monica answered, without missing a beat. "But before you judge – it's only because I can't get a divorce. Remember how I mentioned I've had worse than that guy you banned from your bar? 'Worse' is the husband. He abused me, and I was blind to it at first, but then I saw the light and had to escape. If I try to get a divorce, he'll know where I am. So… You're not the only one with baggage."

Roni covered her own mouth with her free hand, while her other gently squeezed Monica's. She was lost for words, and could only choke on a sob.

"Don't do that..." Monica whispered, wanting to pull the other woman into her arms and hold her close. She settled for returning the squeeze, but more firmly. Seeing her cry was breaking her heart, and she just wanted to take the pain away.

Roni wiped at her own eyes, trying to rein it in. "I'm sorry," she repeated. She cleared her throat.

"We're getting to know each other. Don't be sorry for that. Tragic pasts lead to stronger futures."

A corner of Roni's mouth quirked up. "I believe we have now established marriage is off the table for both of us, at least."

"What about children?"

"Do you have any?"

"No."

"Do you want any?"

Monica shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm certainly in no hurry. I could be perfectly happy without. Would you ever…?"

"I really don't know. Mine only lived one month."

"Sounds like we're, well, not on the same page, but in a similar realm regarding that topic."

Roni drew in a deep breath. Then let it out slowly. "Not that there's anyone else to think about right now, but monogamy or polyamory in the context of a romantic or sexual relationship?"

"My general feelings are you do you, just communicate. Just know that when I fall, I fall hard. Knowing what it is like to be chained to another person, though, I would never try to act like someone can only be mine. Especially sexually. I would prefer to be someone's one and only, but I don't mind sharing."

"Good to know. I also fall hard, but I'm tired of losing people. So I've tried not to make any one person my everything. Even if I can only focus on one relationship at a time, sometimes I need something with little to no strings attached."

Monica nodded understandingly. "Right now you have neither?"

"Correct."

"Which do you need more of right now?"

Roni shook her head. "Don't ask me that. The same person can't start as one, then become the other. People have tried that so many times, it just never works. That's why it's important for you to know which you want to be, because there is no switching."

Monica swallowed, reaching out to gently cup Roni's cheek. "Gun to my head, I want to be all in. I want everything I can get, but in order for that to happen, we have to be sure we really like each other and won't just get bored in a couple weeks."

"You've been thinking about me for a month," Roni pointed out.

"I think you know what I mean."

Roni leaned into her hand, catching those blue eyes again. "You picked the right one, just so you know."

"I-I did?" Monica was stunned.

"I don't like trapping people, either." Roni wrapped a hand around the wrist next to her cheek, stroking her thumb along the skin. "That's why you had to decide what you wanted, because I knew, even without knowing you – I want to be with you. I'll risk everything there is to risk with jumping in too fast, because you want to be with me, too. If you want to go slow, I will woo the hell out of you, learn all your favorite things and remember every detail. But I could also carry you upstairs, throw you down on the bed, and get you out of that dress, if you want. Or anything in between."

The intensity of her conviction had butterflies bursting throughout Monica's veins. "All I know is," she breathed. "Right now, I want another kiss. Whatever happens from there, happens."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Roni asked, tone dropping an octave or two, husky and breathy at the same time.

Monica wasted no time closing the distance between them, claiming Roni's lips with her own, as she had been longing to do for the past month. There was a gentle passion there, as she didn't want to take too much control right then. Roni seemed to be in a delicate state of mind, and Monica wasn't going to have a hand in breaking her.

Roni moaned softly at the exploration that was so different from the alcohol-fueled invasive kiss from the month before. No fireball or appletini involved this time. Just pure adrenaline and passion as their tongues mingled languidly.

The yearning between them was so great, it was as if they had known each other in a past life.


	3. Chapter 3

Roni woke to a bright beam of sunshine on her face, coming through the window just below the ceiling. She stretched, then froze when her hand brushed an arm. Nearly giving herself whiplash, she snapped her head in the direction of the other person.

It wasn't long before she remembered. She snorted at the fact that Monica was still in her dress, fast asleep. How could that be comfortable? Then again, they had decided not to rip each other's clothes off and have sex right away, so there hadn't been much of an alternative. Roni was also certain neither had intended to fall asleep.

She wasn't entirely sure why she had revealed so much of her past all at once, but she was glad she did. Monica didn't run, unlike so many others. She didn't seem to flinch at her sexuality, either. So many straight men and lesbians had viewed it as being dirty, never mind that half of the lesbians had been with men before realizing their orientations.

What she'd been told of Monica's past, though, that was truly heartbreaking. She didn't approve of people hurting people regardless, but something about her in particular being hurt, that made her blood boil. Roni couldn't resist reaching out to gently brush a loose strand of hair out of Monica's face. She hoped she wouldn't freak out and close herself off whenever she woke up.

Monica didn't wake up at the touch, but she did wake a handful of minutes later. At the unfamiliar surroundings, she jolted. But then her eyes focused on Roni, and she relaxed. "Hi," she greeted groggily.

"Morning," Roni greeted. "Or is it?" She habitually looked at her clock, even though she knew it was broken. Her cell would tell her the correct time, but that was too much effort at the moment. "I hope your stay over hasn't made you late for work. I realize not everyone gets to set their own hours and be their own boss."

"Mm, no work. I, uh, I won a bit of a small lottery before I ran away from the husband. It's what helped me run away, actually. I've got enough to not quite be struggling yet."

"I see." Roni propped herself up on her elbow, looking at her. "Was it very long ago?"

"Not quite a year." Monica struggled to sit up without wrinkling or stretching the dress too much. "Do you... Um..." She changed her mind, not asking her original question. "Need me to go so I don't keep you from your work?"

Roni frowned. "Did the window for questions about the past close after last night? Did I just make this awkward?"

"What? No! I just... I was trying not to... I had a different question, but stopped myself."

"What was the question?"

Monica squirmed. "This dress is just really uncomfortable right now, and I don't have extra clothes with me... I wasn't sure asking if you could spare any or minded if I took it off would be appropriate..." She shook her head at herself. "I'm sorry, I've been conditioned to try assuming reactions, that hasn't fully de-programmed yet."

Roni sat up, cautiously resting a hand on her shoulder, not wanting to startle her. "Monica," she spoke softly. "You don't need to explain. I understand. My answer is yes, by the way. I have some things that might fit you, or you can just take off the dress, whichever is more comfortable to you. I can keep my hands to myself."

Monica's eyes met Roni's beautiful browns. "You don't think it's too fast?"

"You've got the steering wheel. You set the pace. I don't want to make you feel rushed, or like we're not moving forward. I don't ever want to cause you pain. You've been through enough."

Monica smiled, feeling a fuzzy warmth in her stomach. "Then help me out of this dress."

Roni nodded, hand slowly caressing along her back until she found the zipper, careful not to tug too quickly or leisurely.

Once the zipper was low enough, Monica pushed herself out of the dress and into Roni's arms, wanting cuddles. She pressed a lingering kiss to her cheek.

Roni held her close. "I've never been abused by partners. As far as I know, none of them were ever abused either... Until you. You should have control, and tell me when I mess up. If this ends, even if you hurt me deeply, I will live, eventually move on. But I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you walked away from this worse off than you came in."

Monica rested a hand on her cheek. "Ssssh. I appreciate that, and maybe I do need special treatment in comparison to your other partners, but I am still a person. Flawed, and prone to make mistakes. I don't expect either of us to be perfect. Just... Don't make it like my problems are more valid than yours, because it's not true. Your stuff will always be valid, too." She kissed her softly. "Right now," she whispered. "I just want to cuddle with the hottest bartender in Seattle."

"Not sure why you're with me, then," Roni half-joked.

"Are you kidding me? Before that jerk was being a jerk, it was hard for me to not stare at you. I know you just intended that kiss to be something to make him back off, but honestly... As soon as I realized what you were planning, I got excited. I didn't know why you were going that route, but I was just thinking, 'oh my god, this super gorgeous lady is about to kiss me', and I forgot all about the guy. I don't know if I ever would have been brave enough to try to get your attention if you hadn't decided to kiss me. I also came so close to chickening out altogether before I finally called you."

"Really?" Roni asked breathily. She stroked gentle fingers through Monica's hair.

"You're the first person I've ever thought about being with since I left my husband. Even as just a potential fling, let alone an actual relationship." She kissed Roni's jaw gently. "I'm so glad I finally called, and that you want this, too. I feel a little safer, right here with you."

Roni ran light circles along Monica's back with her fingertips. "I'm glad I can do that for you." A soft sigh escaped her, eyes closing. "I don't even want to open the bar today. I just want to stay up here with you. No one's quite accomplished that before. What is it about you that just melts me?"

Monica grinned. "I have no idea... But I have nowhere better to be, if you really want me to stay."

"Oh, it's frightening how much I want you to stay..." Roni held her a little closer.

All of a sudden, a loud thunderclap boomed outside. Rain began to pour, lightning flashed, then the power went out.

Monica yelped in surprise.

Roni kept her in a protective hold. She scoffed, "Gotta love that Seattle weather."


	4. Chapter 4

Monica shivered, significantly colder with the power off. She guessed that meant there had been some kind of heating system going on earlier that she hadn't noticed until it was suddenly taken away.

"Do you want me to try getting the power back on?" Roni offered.

"It-It-It'll just go out again," Monica answered. "Or not come back on at all."

"Right." Roni 'hm'ed. Where did her brain run off to? Resetting breakers wasn't a guarantee. "Well, get under the blankets, then, before you freeze." She moved one hand to pull the covers back, giving room for the other woman.

"You, too," Monica insisted. While it was not blackout dark, as it was day time rather than night time, it was still dark enough that she was more trusting of her sense of touch than her sense of vision.

"Alright," Roni murmured, as she shifted to move the blankets further, so both could be under them. It took some finesse maneuvering, as Monica didn't seem interested in letting go of her for even a brief moment, but she managed. Once under the blankets, she found they were even closer than before. "Hi," she whispered, touching the tips of their noses together. Even in the dim light, she saw Monica's smile.

"Hi," the redhead whispered back. "Is it bad that now that the power's out and it's pouring outside, all I want to do is snuggle and make out with you?"

Roni laughed softly. "I would have preferred being able to brush my teeth first, but I certainly wouldn't turn it down. I don't think it's bad to want that."

"Now I'm worried about my own morning breath."

Roni cupped her cheek. "You don't have any, darling. None that my nose can detect, anyway."

Feeling a little more confident, Monica nuzzled into Roni's hand before claiming her lips gently with her own. Eyes fluttering shut, Roni's thumb stroked along her cheek as she returned the kiss just as gently, leaving the pace and intensity in Monica's control. It deepened, languid, lingering, and passionate. At one point, Roni's tank hiked up, letting their stomachs meet, eliciting sighs of contentment from both women. Monica's hand slid into Roni's hair just before the kiss broke.

"Can I ask you something?" Monica asked, still a bit breathless.

"Mmhm."

"Why do you live above your bar?"

Roni sighed. "There's many ways I could answer that. Convenience, security, financially practical, but the truth is...It just hurts to stay in a building after what made it a home is gone. For a home to turn into just a house, yet filled with all the memories of a home, visual reminders at every turn… I just couldn't bear it. My bar has always been my bar. When I wasn't living up here, I would rent it out, but most people didn't last long, as my hours clashed with when they wanted sleep or to have some quiet time...Or occasionally they'd be locked out because only I have keys to my bar. It was always more hassle than anyone found it to be worth. So… As soon as I pulled out of the shock of loss and could function without desperately clinging to the memories, I sold the place and settled in up here. Usually… I don't let people up here. It's usually their place, or the bathroom in a pinch. I don't let people in this much. But, then again, I don't usually close down my bar for anyone, either. You're different. Maybe… Maybe because I wanted you to know you could trust me, I don't know."

"Oh." Monica blinked. "What happened to her, if you don't mind sharing?"

"She...She was a sleepwalker, of all things. One of the few adults that still were after childhood. She didn't usually do anything too crazy. A few times she would just be reading books, and the only sign that she had been sleepwalking at all was the fact that she never remembered what she had read the following day. But then...One day, I guess she tried to drive. I was working late and she had assured me that she would be fine, I shouldn't have listened, but she was my wife, and I believed in her. She had lasted her whole life with it, she knew more about it than I did. There were no warning flags that I shouldn't have trusted her with her own safety. But, this time, she did something crazy, and tried to drive. Which...I guess could have gone badly a million different ways, but this was the worst. It was snowy and icy, and the garage door was stuck, which made the car stuck inside the garage. So, not being awake, she just...sat there, not actually driving anywhere, but the car was on." Tears filled to the brim of Roni's eyes, and her voice tightened. "The car just filled with carbon monoxide and killed her, long before I could have gotten home to try and stopping her. I might have died too, because I went in the garage when I couldn't find her anywhere else. I got my ass to a hospital, well...I got her ass to a hospital, and they insisted I go. They knew I was the only one that could be saved at that point, but I was still hoping for a miracle for her..."

Monica's eyes filled with tears as well, one even falling. She held onto Roni tightly. "I don't sleepwalk," she croaked out, as some form of reassurance. She didn't know what to say. Sorry wouldn't quite cover it.

Roni laughed wetly. "Good to know."

"Roni...I...I don't even know… How do I even respond to that? That broke my heart."

"Yeah, shattered mine for a while." Roni sniffed. She brushed Monica's tear away. "I'll accept more kisses, if the mood isn't ruined."

"Not ruined. Just changed." Now, when Monica kissed her, it was with the intent to make them both feel alive. A kiss of no promised tomorrows, only the current moment being guaranteed.

Roni felt the scars in her heart being smoothed over. A kiss like that, reminding her of how very valuable time was, only made her greedy for more time with Monica. She didn't want a moment to be wasted.


End file.
